Super engineering plastics are used in a wide range of applications in, for example, an electrical and electronic field, an aerospace field, an automotive industry, a medical field, and a general industrial field. Of the super engineering plastics, a polyaryletherketone resin is considered to be particularly promising for use in various fields by virtue of its excellent chemical properties and physical properties.
For example, in the field of dental treatment, there is a proposal of a technology involving using the polyaryletherketone resin as a dental material (for example, Patent Literature 1). When the polyaryletherketone resin is used as a dental material, it is necessary that the polyaryletherketone resin be firmly bonded onto tooth or another kind of dental material. As a technology for bonding a member containing the polyaryletherketone resin onto a member such as dentin or another kind of dental material as described above, there are proposed various technologies (for example, Patent Literature 2, and Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2).